love in NYC
by akid4ever83
Summary: A SethMarissa fanfic set in the future. What happens when they are 3,000 miles from their past.
1. Default Chapter

[html]  
  
[p] I do not own the OC. This is a Seth/Marissa fanfic set in the future. I hope you enjoy.  
  
[p]He had finally just fallen asleep when he was woken up by a knock on his door. Stumbling out of bed his feet hit the cold floor sending a chill through his whole body. He gained some control of himself before walking over to the door. He turned the knob of the door, opening it just enough to see who was outside. He smiled a bit when he noticed that it was her. "Can I stay here tonight my roommates boyfriend decided to stay the night," she said in a whisper.   
  
[p]He didn't say a word. Instead he just opened the door for her in enter. He closed the door behind her and walked back to the bed. He got in bed first and moved closer to the wall to make enough room for her. She crawled into bed next to him, and they faced each other for a moment, without saying a word. It had become a weekly thing. She'd crawl into bed next to him on the weekends and it was always the same routine between the two of them. He pulled the blankets up around her shoulder, and pushed a strand of hair that fell out of place behind her ear. he smiled and moved in closer to him, before saying, "So how was work?"  
  
[p]"The same, but I really think they are starting to warm up to me," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.   
  
[p]"They would be dumb not to warm up to you. You have some of the best ideas for the company," she said as she played with his curly hair.   
  
[p]"So what did you do today?" he asked as he put his hand on her waist, and gentle pulled her closer.  
  
[p]She let him to pull her closer before saying, "Just finished putting the finishes touches on his charity event for next weekend. You did get the night off for that right?" she asked.  
  
[p]"Would I miss your first big charity event since Newport?" he asked with a smile.  
  
[p]"You better not," she said, in a banter back to him.   
  
[p]"I won't," he said, starting to doze off into a slumber.  
  
[p]"I know," she said, as she cuddled into him for a night of sleep.  
  
[p]****  
  
[p]He arrived back into the room before she even knew that he had slipped out to go buy breakfast from the cafe down the street. He kicked his sneakers off at the bottom of his bed, putting the coffee on the shelve just above the bed and the bag with the two muffins and the Sunday paper next to the cups. He snuggled back into bed with her knowing he had a few moments before she woke up. It has been the same routine since they arrived at NYU together. Her roommate always had some guy spending Saturday night over so she would always spend the night. Then every morning he would slip out to buy the coffee, the news paper, and two muffins and arrive back in time before she woke up to get a few more moments watching her sleep. It wasn't even like they were a couple, but they acted like one. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, it was just that they both vowed to keep things simple for a while. Actually that was the reason, when they were in Newport, it would've been too complex if they had gotten together, but now that they were 3,00 miles away from all that, he wondered why it still hadn't happen yet.  
  
[p]He felt her starting to wake up from her slumber and smiled a bit before saying, "Morning, sleepy head."  
  
[p]"Morning," she said as she rolled over, onto her back. "How long have you been up?"  
  
[p]"Long enough for a breakfast run," he said as he stretched up for the coffee. He handed it to here before grabbing the bag, and his cup of coffee. "They were all out of blueberry this morning though so I got you an apple instead," he said as he pulled out the napkins and two muffins.   
  
[p]"That's fine," she said as she sat up in the bed. "As long as you got your raisin one," she said as she put some napkins on the bed.  
  
[p]"Would I get anything else?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled it out from the bag. He had the lady cut them in half and butter them for him. He took the top of the raisin and the bottom of the apple for him, and the top of the apple and bottom of the raisin for her.  
  
[p]"You know if you're not nice, I won't let you play your video games today," she said with a little laugh as she picked up her coffee for a sip.  
  
[p]"Oh yeah? You won't do that because you enjoy them way too much."  
  
[p]They ate their muffins in silence, enjoying the few moments that they got that they weren't rushing around the city. They could hear the sounds of cars, and people out the window, but none of that mattered to them when they were together. It was as though the whole world had stopped just for them.  
  
[p]"I talked to my mom last night. She said something about being in New York next week and wanting to go out for lunch with us one day," he said before he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
[p]"That would be great. Is your dad coming too?" She asked before she took another bite of her muffin.  
  
[p]"I'm not sure. He has this big case with the law firm so he doesn't know, but he said he would try." He took a piece of his muffin and fed it to her.  
  
[p]"I hope he gets some time off. I'm sure Rachel will give it to him though. If not, let me know and I'll tell my dad to have a talk with her," she said, before taking a napkin and wiping a little butter of his face.  
  
[p]He got up off the bed to clean up the mess that they had made. He picked up the trash to put in the trash can as she made the bed for the morning. "What am I going to do when we go back home for break. My bed isn't going to be made on Sunday," he said with a smile as he hugged her from around back.  
  
[p]"Well.. maybe I'll just have to spend the night over at your house. You know climb in your window at night." She turned around to face him, and the both of them couldn't deny the feeling they have towards one another. "Yeah I think I'm going to have to do that. I can't live without my Sunday mornings with you."  
  
[p]"You're willing to face Ryan for me?" he asked in a joking tone as they fell on to the bed together.  
  
[p]"Only if you promise not to tell him about this," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. It was just a simple little kiss, but one that both of them have been waiting for a while.  
  
[p]****  
  
[p] If you want another chapter please review.  
  
[/html] 


	2. Their first date

thank you guys for the reviews. 

Julie no you are not over reading. I did hint at a Rachel and Jimmy pairing. I just loved the two of them together I couldn't pass the chance up to put them into a story. There not much of them right now but maybe when I have Seth/Marissa go home for thanksgiving. 

I'm glad that people that like other couples enjoy this fanfic as well. 

also I would like to thanks my beta reader Sarah for helping me fix up my grammer. 

******* 

She sat in her dorm room as she tried to get ready for the date tonight. She felt the butterflies in her stomach for the first time in years. It was the good butterflies though, the kind that make you feel so happy from the tip of your toes to the very top of your head. She stood in front of her closet debating what she should wear. Seth had said something simple but classic and she wondered if she should wear the plain black dress she owned. She pulled it out of the closet and thought back to the night she had first worn it. 

***** 

It was her last event in Newport before she and Seth left for NYC and she had asked Seth to be her date. He had accepted even before she could get the words out of her mouth. That was one reason she always enjoyed the time spent with Seth. It was like they knew each other both inside and out. Just like she knew Seth would walk in her door at any moment, ready to go to the event. 

She looked over and to her delight there was Seth in the doorway. He had on a tux that she had helped him pick out yesterday. She knew he didn't want to wear it but she had to say he did look good in it. "I'm almost ready," Marissa said as she finished her hair. She looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around for Seth. 

"You look beautiful. There is no doubt you are going to be the most beautiful person there," he said as he took her hand in his and give it a small kiss. 

Marissa felt herself blush at Seth's compliment. She knew he meant every single word and it made her feel special inside and out. 

***** 

She slipped into the black dress and looked into the mirror. She was glad it still looked as good on her now as it did back them. It was a simple strapless dress that ended just above her knees, but fitted her in all the right places. 

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:45.She knew Seth would be there at six so she finished getting dressed quickly. She decided to leave her hair down, and put on just a little bit of make up. In Seth's words, enough to bring out her beauty even more, but not so much as to cover it up. 

She had just finished when she heard a knock on the door. "It's open," she said as she put away her makeup. She looked over at the door as Seth walked in and found herself taken away by how cute he really was. He had worn a pair of khaki pants, and a dark blue sweater she had bought him last week. "Hi," was all she was able to get out. 

"Hi," he said back as he walked closer to her. "You look beautiful tonight." He gently kissed her on the lips. 

"You don't look bad yourself," she said with a little laugh. "So where are you taking me tonight?" 

"It's a surprise," he said as he took her by the arm and led her out of her dorm room. He had a whole night planned for the two of them, which he hoped would be one of the most romantic nights of her life. 

**** 

They sat in the back of this little cafe as they finished up their desserts. They had spent the past two hours in a blur about what was going on around them. All that mattered was the two of them at the table. He was eating a peanut butter cake and gently fed her a piece before giving her a kiss. "MMMMM," she said after the kiss. "And the cake wasn't that bad either." 

"I think I need to judge that again," he said as he leaned in for another kiss this time allowing it to go on longer then the first. "Much better," he said as he stood close to her face. "Where would you like to go next for a walk around the city, or back to my dorm where I have set up some romantic music, some candles, and a surprise for you?" 

"I'll take your room," she said as she kissed him once again. 

They paid for the dinner and walked back to campus. It was only a few blocks and a nice night out. He wrapped his arm around her as they enjoyed the light of the city. They stopped every few feet to enjoy a kiss between each other until they reached his dorm room. 

He told her to close her eyes before they got into the room, and he went around as he lit all the candles in the room, and gently put a single red rose on his bed for her. He then put on a CD mix he had spent the afternoon making, and walked over to her where he said, "You can open you eyes now." 

Marissa couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. "Before you say anything I just wanted to add something. I've been waiting for tonight for so very long. Every since our SR year when we started to spend so much time together. We fell in love with each other that year, but because of everything that happened between you and Ryan, and Summer and I we couldn't be together. We are 3,000 miles away from everything though and I would like to finally be able to say, Marissa I'm crazy about you." 

She tried to get words out of her mouth but nothing would come. Instead she kissed him. "I want nothing more then to be with you," she said after the kiss. 

He kissed her back with a deep passionate kiss that drove him insane. They fell on to the bed together and stayed there in each other arm. ****** 

I hope you guys enjoyed I won't update without reviews. 


	3. flashback

thank you guys for all the reviews. Sorry that it took me so long just that I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but it the best I can get out. It's a flast back chapter that I hope you guys enjoy. 

**Julie** don't worry down the line we will get Ryan and Summer's thoughts on the whole thing. 

***** 

He sat in his bedroom unsure of everything that was going on around him. In the matter of a few hours his life had gotten so complex that he felt as though he had been thrown into a roaring storm. One that no matter how much you tried to grab on to something nothing would hold you down. He had ruined just about every relationship that he had ever worked for in the matter of a few words, "I think I might have fallen in love with Marissa." 

He wasn't even sure when he started to feel his feelings for her, but that happened at some point. Now though, he was sure that he had lost his chance to be with her. There was no doubt in his mind that she still held some type of feelings for Ryan, and that Ryan loved her back. He didn't know how he could be so dumb as it even think he had a chance with a girl like Marissa Cooper. He should have known that when he didn't last with Summer that he set his hopes to high. 

He threw the pillow against the wall in a fit of rage, he looked up has he heard a crash and noticed a box of his entire pictures landed up on the floor. He let them stay on the ground; he wasn't in the mood to be reminded of the moments Marissa and him spent together in the past few months. 

**** 

She couldn't believe that he had just told her in front of everyone that he thought he was in love with her. It had changed everything she had hoped to keep simple in her life. She only had a few more months before she could leave this town and start everything out. Part of the reason for going to NYU with Seth was to see what could happen 3,000 miles away from their normal lives. It wasn't like she could just start dating him now, even though she wanted it. There were so many factors to be played into how they felt about each other, that it felt to Marissa that feeling between to people didn't even matter anymore. She knew that what had happened with Ryan had a lot to do with how she acted with Seth. If things had ended differently with Ryan, if they had ended on a better terms she wouldn't think twice about it. Things didn't end right with Ryan though if anything in ended up in the wrong possible way. 

That night she remembered it as though it had just happened. It was a moment that changed the relationships of everyone. 

****** 

The house was empty except for Seth and Marissa in the living room playing video games, a habit that the two of them had picked up on over the past few months. They wouldn't say much, but it was just the fact that they enjoyed the time they spent together without everyone around. It was a strong friendship bond that neither one of them ever had before with someone of the opposite sex. 

"I won," Marissa yelled at she finally bet Seth at the game. She put her game control on the ground and said, "Ha Ha I win." 

"Go ahead rub it in. It's never going to happen again," he said in a little bit of a pout. 

"Sore loser," she said as she faced him. It was in that moment that their lives changed. She leaned in and kissed him, neither of them was expecting it, but it happened. 

"What the hell," they both looked up and noticed Ryan and Summer in the door way with pizza. 

"Um…um…" Seth said, not really sure what to say at this moment. "Ryan, Summer this wasn't something planned. I'm not even sure how it happened." He said as he tried to find the right words, but nothing was coming out. 

**** 

That night she ended up breaking up with Ryan. She still loved him deeply then, and it hurt her so much to end it. She knew Ryan could never trust her again, and would always be unsure of her friendship with Seth. Part of her still believed that five months after that night she had some kind of emotions for Ryan. Her emotions where all over the place, and every moment she spent with Seth the more she seemed lost. Newport wasn't the place to be with him, and it was part of the reason she had agreed to go to NYU with him. 

She walked up the stairs to his bedroom where she didn't even knocked just walked right in. "You know you are not the only one who is so confused about their emotions on this whole subject, Seth. My emotions are all over the place right now also, and as much as you know I would like to give us a try I just really don't think Newport is the place for it." She said as she sat on the bottom on his bed. 

"You don't think I know that. It's been so hard living with Ryan. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything that went wrong. If I could I would never have allowed you to kiss me that night, because for as much as I wanted it, I think it ruined a bond between four people that can never be fixed," he said as he sat up on the bed. "I love you Marissa, but from this moment on I'm putting the ball in your court," he said as he stood up from the bed. "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, and you can always count on me being here as a friend. Until you are ready to take a chance on us, I'm not going to say or do anything." He said before he walked out of his room. 

**** 

I hope you guys enjoyed. please review unless you want get a new chapter. 


	4. Late night

sorry for taking so long guys. I've been booked with school that I haven't had much free time for writing. 

To answer question about last chapter it was all flashback to before Seth and Marissa moved to NY. Just a little pieace of history and how the two of them felt about each other, but how they couldn't be together. The chapter though is 100% fluff and hope you guys enjoy. 

***** 

She sat there under the tree as she tried to not be noticed by him. This was the one time of the day that she could study him without being noticed. She loved the way he looked as he skated around the commons without a care in the world. She could hear the traffic of the city in the back ground, but that wasn't why she was here. She focused on his face the way it looked as he jumped off the brick wall with his skate board and as he landed on the ground perfectly. The way he skated back and forth with his hands in his jacket pocket trying to keep his body warm. It was a chilly night, and she knew it would only be time before he could no longer be out here at two in the morning skating. The snow soon would fall, and she would have to find some other way to watch him without him knowing. 

She got up as his back was turned to her and headed towards the dorm. She knew he would be coming in soon, and wanted nothing more then to cuddle in bed with him. As she walked back to her dorm she couldn't help but smile at the thought of how great the past week had been with him. She was worried that it would feel weird dating him since he was her best friend, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Everything between them was so perfect that part of her wondered when it was going to get screwed up. She didn't want to think about it though. She walked into her dorm room as her roommate walked out of the shower. "You're back early." 

"Yeah it's a little chilly outside," she said as she pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants from her dresser. 

You do know this is just the start of how cold it's going to become?" she asked as she grabbed her brush from her table. 

"I know.Don't remind me. I have to go shopping this week for some winter clothes," she said as she walked into the bathroom to change out of her days clothes. She walked out after washing her face, and brushing her teeth. 

"You better pick some up for Seth also. Talking about Seth are you planning on going up there tonight?" her roommate asked. 

"It all depends, Beth. Are you going to have some company?" Marissa asked as she slipped on her pair of slippers. 

"Nope not tonight. Tonight it's me and old cartoons from when we were little," she said as she sat on the bed and turned on the TV and DVD. 

"Sounds like fun," Marissa said as she looked into the mirror. She heard a knock on the door and said, "it's open." 

"You know you really shouldn't be so safe as just to say it's open. What if I was some crazy rapist, or even worse a killer," Seth said as he walked into the room leaving his skate board at the door. 

"It's about 2:15 in the morning who else would it be but you," Beth said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Seth was about to say something, when he noticed what was on TV. "OMG is that really the smurfs?" He asked as he glued his eyes to the TV screen he sat down on Marissa's bed. "I didn't know the smurfs were on now." 

"They're not, Beth has all the episodes on DVD," Marissa said as she sat down next to him. "Would you like to stay down here and watch them?" 

"You know that sounds like fun," he said as he put his arm around her waist. "You wouldn't mind would you?" he asked Beth. 

"Only if you guys promise not to be making out every time I look over there," she said as she looked over at the two of them but mainly at Seth. 

"Hey don't be looking at me. She's the one can't keep her hands off me," he said as he looked at Marissa. 

"Hey," she said as she pushed him away. 

"See," he said as he looked at Beth. "I told you she can't keep her hands off me." 

"Cohen, you better behave unless...," Marissa said with a serious face. 

"Unless what?" 

"Unless you won't" she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Unless you won't get lucky until we go home for Christmas." 

With that said he got cozy in the bed. 

They cuddled in bed as they watched two hours of the smurfs. Soon the DVD come to an end and Seth climbed out of bed to turn it off. Beth had fallen asleep a while ago, so he climbed back into bed and gently laid a kiss on Marissa. She kissed back as she pulled him in closer to her as she deepened her kiss. 

She pulled away before she said, "What are we going to do when we go back home. We're not going to be able to sleep in the same bed." 

"Well maybe you should stay at your mom's house so we can sneak into each other rooms," he said as he leaned in for another kiss. 

"That or you're just going to have to drive across town every night to spend it with me," she said playfully. 

"Well maybe I'll just have to do that," he said playfully as he leaned in for one more kiss. 

******* 

please review if you want updates. No reviews no updates, and I promise I try to get it out sooner this time around. 


	5. Welcome home

**AN: thank you guys for the feedback. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get it out, but I have a life outside of this computer. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up since starting next week I'm working full time, full time school, and riding with the local EMT on the weekends. So life is kind of hectic. I will try to get the next chapter out though sometime.**

__

_"Seth, sorry we couldn't be here when you got home, but the Gruesome Twosome are throwing some important dinner party. Of course we were forced into going. If you would like to expose yourself to it you are more them welcome to come. If not we will see you when we got home. Love dad"_

He was glad that they had to taken a later flight then planned unless he would have to suffer though one of those horrible parties. He would be forced to smile and act as though they were one happy family. When truth be told they were one screwed up family if anything. He turned around and reached into the fridge for a soda before he grabbed the phone to call Marissa. 

"You better be home Cohen," Marissa said as she answered the phone. 

"I'm home, but everyone is over at your mother's house," Seth said as he plopped down on the couch. 

"I know I got the message. My mom wants me to stop over tonight." 

"Should we go, or what till another time to make out New Port Arrival?" Seth asked with a small smile. 

"Maybe we should go and get it over with." 

"So you opting for the fast painful death over the slow drawn out death." 

"Cohen, it won't be that bad." 

"Who knows," Seth said trying to act upset. 

"Pick you up in ten." 

"Fine," Seth said before he hung up the phone. 

They stood in front of the doors to the mansion neither one of them ready to face what would happen inside. Back in NYC everything was perfect between the two of them. There wasn't any major drama, but now who knew what was going to happen. They didn't even know if Ryan would be here or not. They assumed that he was since Kristen had said something about him working for the Newport group now to save some money. 

Seth took a deep breath before he looked over at Marissa. Just by how he looked anyone could tell he was unsure of what was going to happen this trip. "You know it's not to late to turn around" 

Marissa didn't say a word just stepped in closer to Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck. In a soft tone she said, "Cohen we have to do this at some point. Everyone knows we are coming back." 

He leaned in closer to her as he put his forehead against hers. "I know, I've just enjoyed the past three months away from all this drama I'm not ready to face what's behind those doors," he said before her turned to noticed the door had opened 

There was a dead silence as they all stood there. They all wished that someone would say something first, but no one wanted to be the first to speak. They hadn't spoken in a few months, and even with the distance feeling couldn't be mended. "Ryan, you ready to go?" They heard from inside the house before Theresa walked out the front door to join him. "Seth, Marissa I didn't know you guys were back in town," she said as she walked over and have both of them a hug. 

"We just got in. My mom wanted me to stop over," Marissa said as she tried to keep a light mood between the four of them, but she noticed the glances between Ryan and Seth. 

"Okay, well there a party going on down at the beach tonight. You guys are more then welcome to join us if you like," Theresa said. 

Marissa looked at Ryan, but couldn't read his emotions on the subject so she said, "Maybe we will after we see my mom." 

"Okay it's down on Ocean Ave you can't miss it." 

"Okay see you then," Marissa said before she took Seth hand and walked into the house. 

Ryan could not believe that Theresa had told Seth and Marissa about the party. He didn't want them there and of all people she should know that. As they walked to the car he kept his mouth shut until he knew no one could heard him. "What were you thinking telling them about the party?" 

Theresa stopped dead in her tracks and looked Ryan in the eyes. "Seth is your brother. You are not suppose to hold anger towards him this long." 

"If he was my brother," Ryan said as he looked at the house before he turned back to Theresa. "He wouldn't have kissed my girlfriend," 

"You don't still love her do you?" Theresa asked as she looked right into Ryan's eyes as she searched for the truth. 

"No," Ryan said firmly. 

"Then why should you still care?" Theresa asked. "You have me now." She said before she leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

He couldn't kiss her he was still upset over what he had saw. "I'm still mad at you for asking them to come." 

"Fine Ryan, but you are going to be the one missing out of a great friendship," she said as she got into the car. 

As Marissa and Seth walked into the house they both tried to figure out what to say. Neither one of them could come up with words before they were bombard by family. Seth was hugged so tight as Kristen said, "I've missed you so much." 

Seth put on his best grasping for air act as he tried to say, "Mom, I can't breath." Kristen held on a big longer before she finally let him go. "Thank god I can breath again," he said with a sigh as he stepped back from his mom. 

"Seth you behave," Sandy said with a small laugh as he gave his son a small hug in comparison to his wife's hug. "I didn't think you would come." 

Seth looked over at Marissa who, like Seth, was being hugged to death by her father. "Marissa thought we should," Seth said. 

"She knows what best," Julie said as she walked into the lobby and made herself known. 

"Yeah, Ryan just left," said Rachel as she put her arm around Jimmy. 

"We ran into him outside," Marissa said as she walked closer to Seth. It felt weird being here, and she needed someone to make it a little easier. 

"So how was your trip?" Caleb asked as he walked up behind his grandson and gentle put his arm around Seth's shoulders. 

"It was fine. We missed the morning flight, because someone forget to set her alarm," Seth said in a playful tone as he looked at Marissa. 

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault," Marissa said before she paused for a minute. "You could have set it also," said added in a playful banter. It was almost like they had for gotten that everyone else was in the room. 

"Just as long as you guys made it," Jimmy said with a look of wonder on his face. Trying to figure out what was going on. 

"yeah," Julie added in as she walked up besides her husband. 

"We should go out back and learn more about their life in New York," Jimmy said. 

The party was in full blast on the beach, and everyone was having a blast. Almost everyone. "What do you mean Cohen and Coop might be stopping over tonight?" Summer asked as she pushed though the crowd with Ryan following close behind. "How in the world did they even find out about it?" She turned around to face Ryan and add. "Don't even say your girlfriend because she will be dead." 

"She thought it would be a good idea. Said something that I should hold this against my brother," Ryan said as he leaned against the post for the deck. " I bet they won't even show up." 

"They better not if they know what is good for them," she said. 

"Yeah," he said as they both leaned back against the post scanning over the party. It was then that they spotted them. "Chino your girlfriend is dead. Once I kill theses two first," she said as she started to walk towards them. She was in a rage of emotions and nothing was going to stop her. 

He wanted to stop her, but he knew if he tried he would be on the receiving end of the punches. Instead he just followed her and kept his mouth shut. 

"What they hell do you guy's think you are going here?" Summer yelled at them. 

"We were asked to come," Seth said he tried to be strong, but anyone could tell him was scared. 

"You aren't wanted here," Summer said as she looked them in the eyes. 

"Summer, cool down we will leave if that's what you want," Marissa said. 

"Coop, you two should never have come here. How can you show your face around her after what you two did?" Summer asked she really did want the answer, but she knew she wasn't going to get the truth. 

"What the hell did we even do? So what we ended up having feeling towards one another. Is that a crime?" Seth said with anger in his voice. He was so upset and he knew he shouldn't be he should just walk away but he could. 

"It was the way you two fucking did it man," Ryan said as she step forward and for the first time open his mouth. "I mean you two ruined something great between us. Seth you ruined not only our friendship, but you and Summer were just fixing what had been broken a year before," he said as he looked at Seth, and then turn to Marissa and said, "Will you just fucked things up with me, but then again that's all you were good for." Ryan looked at her then away. 

"Don't talk to her like that," Seth said as he stepped closer to Ryan ready to punch him. He wanted it so bad. 

"Why she just going to do the same to you," Ryan said as he moved closer as he let Seth know he was ready to fight. 

"Nope not this time man, this if different," he said as he looked at Marissa. "I love her man, and your know what this isn't worth beating the crap out of you," Seth said as he stepped away. "We're leaving."


	6. morning after

**AN:I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been so busy, and then we lack of OC ep I couldn't think what to write, but so far this season seems to be roadies centered so I think I might be able to write alot more**

She was shocked that the words had come out of his mouth, and was unsure if he said them in a heat of passion or if he actually meant them. She knew things were different between them. Different then anything, she had every felt before, but Seth Cohen actually loved her. He loved her enough to shout it to the whole world. She laid back into the sand and placed her head on his chest. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked as she starred at the sky.

"What part?" He asked as he took his hand and gentle played with a strain of her hair.

"The part where you said you loved me," she asked as she shifted her body to her side so she could look into his eyes.

"I never said those words to you before because I was scared that you didn"t feel the same way as I did. Somehow, though my heart feel in love with you faster then I could have every image falling for some. I never felt something like this before, and I was scared. Scared to allow you to know how I truly felt, because I do not know if I could handle every losing you. You are everything to me Marissa. You are the one I want to just lay here with and have nothing hold us back from being together. In NY we are the only ones that matter, and I guess even though we are back in Newport our love can still be strong enough to hold us together." She could not believe the feelings that were coming over her as Seth spoke in his soft tone to her. She wished she was able to tell him everything that she felt but she still was not sure of how to put it into words. Words were one thing that she was not the greatest with expressing. It was part of the reason she loved Seth so much he talked and she listened. It always seemed to work out best for the both of them, but he always seem to know when she needed to talk.

She just looked him in the eyes and gentle leaned over a kissed his soft lips and she moved her body over on top of his. She gentle moved her finger though hair before she gentle pulled away and said, "I love you"

As the sun slowly started to rise Seth Cohen, open the front door to the place her called home. He unlocked the door with his left hand as he tried to hold Marissa in his other arm as she slowly started to fall asleep. "Were almost there sweetie," he said as he gentle kissed her forehead and walked her into the house. He looked around and it seemed that everyone was still asleep. He placed the keys on the table and said, "How about we get you to bed"" He picked her up in his arms and He slowly carried her up the stairs when he ran into his father.

"I be downstairs in a minute," Seth said softly as he walked passed his father. Even though Marissa was so small the fact that he had not slept, yet either was starting to take a toll on his body. He slowly open his bedroom door as he walked in she slowly started to wake up a bit. "Now you wake up." He said as he placed her on the bed.

She did not say anything just rolled over and went back to sleep. He pulled off her shoes and put a blanket on top of her before kissing her forehead and saying. "I"ll be down stairs."

As he walked into the kitchen, he found his father making a fresh pot of coffee for the morning. "What are you doing up so early"" He asked as he sat on the stool next to his father.

"Thinking about going surfing for a bit this morning," he said as he turned the coffee pot on. "Would you like to join me"" "Depends if the coffee going to be ready before we leave," he said with a half smile.

"OH I think we can wait a little bit longer. I"ve been waiting three months to take you surfing with me I think I can wait a little bit longer," Sandy said as he sat down next to his son. "So what did you do last night""

"Will we ran into Ryan and Summer, but that didn"t go so well so we came back here and decided to go walking along the beach. Which we did all night just talking and stuff."

"Ryan and Summer are still a little hurt over the fact of how the two of you guys got together. I think what is best is maybe have a family dinner on equal terms between the two of you," Sandy said. "Just stay small with being in the same room, and then go from there. I would hate to see you and Ryan not talking because of a girl."

"Believe me dad I hate the fact that we can"t be friends, but what am I suppose to do. It is not like Marissa is just some girl" She is the girl. Remember how one day you told me I would meet the girl on my dreams and as hard as it was to live before her, it will be even harder" well Marissa that"s girl. I can"t image my life without her in it and that is the honest truth."

"Will son, maybe you need to tell Ryan and Summer that," Sandy said. "Well I"m going up stairs to change we leave in a half hour okay."

"Yeah," Seth said as he sat in the stool and looked outside to the pool house. He knew he would have to face it. He just was not sure if he was ready to or not.

**Please reveiw unless you won't get another update**


End file.
